In Caleb's Boots
by VKPGrimoire
Summary: The night air, the sea's mist, the tempestuous seas was the perfect world for Caleb Brewster, but his enjoyment comes to an end when he hears word from a Setauket sailor that trouble is at his home's doorstep.
1. Chapter 1

Caleb Brewster's eyes twinkled as he inspected Christy's bosom. "Ah! Very nice but don't let them squeeze it too hard or the gelatin will break apart."

Chris smacked Caleb's hand away. "If you like them so much why don't you play the woman?"

"I wouldn't be nearly so pretty." Caleb smiled while covering his beard.

"Caleb, this is the most foolish plan I've ever heard," muttered Nathan who was also dressed as a woman.

"Look Nate, you really don't have to do this for me, and that includes any of you," Caleb said addressing his shipmates in the room. "You are all doing me a great favor that I can only hope to repay you all someday."

"We're with you Caleb, all the way." Captain Worth looked at Caleb reassuringly.

"Hear, Hear!" Caleb ducked his head and turned around. He fought back tears from hearing the overwhelming support.

"Aye, I'm with you," Nathan said looking a little guilty. "It's just I wish we could have come up with a better idea. Hell, Caleb! Most of us would follow you to hell and back." Indeed, that was exactly what they would be doing. "Hell," was the HMS Jersey's nickname.

Caleb grabbed Nathan's shoulders. "You know, I think I've taken a fancy to you."

The men laughed. Caleb looked at his shipmates, his family. During the past few years he had come to know these men better than his own family and his friends back in Setauket. In reality, he would probably do the same for the men standing amongst him. He wanted to save and protect them all: the whalers, his family, and his hometown friends: Samuel, Benjamin, Abraham, Anna.

Caleb watched young Chris and Nathan being lowered into the sea. They began to row into position in their frilly little dresses. God save them.

"Right mates! Let's all fall into position!" Captain Worth got up to the helm and looked up at the black sail and murmured a prayer for success.

Caleb worried about putting all of them in danger. "I wouldn't be able to look at Benny-boy in the eyes if I didn't at least try," Caleb thought as he rowed in his own boat into the thick of the veiled night.


	2. Chapter 2: HMS Jersey

Everything was black: their boots, their clothes, even their faces were painted. Four boats rowed on either side of the decoy boat. All kept a great breadth from each other. The HMS Jersey sluggishly made its approach and they all had accordingly save for the decoy boat. Caleb held the black tarp over his head for extra camouflage.

Chris and Nate sprawled out as if they had fainted. Caleb smirked as he heard the men on the Jersey setting off an alarm. Of course, all of the men were quite anxious to see the _damsels_ in distress.

Caleb rowed silently. When he saw that Richard's boat was ready he threw up a grappling hook lightly covered in cloth to help deafen the sound. They all climbed up with small arms strapped to them. They outnumbered the wards, but it would be a matter of luck that determined the winner: the skilled Jersey crew or Caleb's numbers and the element of surprise. Besides, who would be mad enough to attack the Jersey?

He waited till he saw Paul's head show up on the other side. They briefly acknowledged each other and climbed on deck.

Caleb smirked once he heard Chris and Nathaniel causing a ruckus below with shrill and feminine screams.

"Keep your hands off of me you brute!"

"We're trying to rescue you, you daft woman!"

Nate was clearly having a lot of fun.

It was all working perfectly until a redcoat got bored with the spectacle. Caleb and he made eye contact. Caleb bit his lip sliding his hand to his throwing knife. They would have had a great advantage if they had gotten a couple of feet closer.

"We're under a…" Caleb wouldn't let the man finish as he chucked a knife into his throat. The sound of gunfire and clanging metal echoed through the air. He worked his way through the crowd. Caleb slashed a man's throat only to see he was being bum rushed by a redcoat. The wind was knocked out of him as he rolled over hunched man and fell over the rail.

_ Shite!_

Caleb didn't want to open his eyes. He could hear the sound of someone rowing. He opened his eyes just a slit and saw that it was Paul. He was rowing listlessly.

"…Paul?"

Paul looked at Caleb and gave him an exhausted smile. "Good to see you up."

"What happened?"

"They got the better of us… It's not like we didn't hurt 'em, but we lost all the same. I went after you when you fell over and made our escape…" Paul looked away distantly. "I watched our friends flee, surrender, or die." Caleb cursed and sat up. "We put up a good fight. We weren't just doing it for you. We have our own blood spilling in this war too. You can't have all the fun."

"Aye mate, but you could at least let me do some of the rowing." Paul smiled and shook his head. "Paul, give me the ores," Caleb ordered. Paul was pale as a sheet. Even his lips took on a deathly tint.

"You'll have to kill me for them."

Caleb grumbled as he rested his arms on his knees. He swiped off his hat. He looked down at his boots and saw that there was a little blood around them… fresh blood. He followed the trail and it was coming from behind Paul.

"Paul! Your bleeding!"

"I know, but rowing keeps the pain away."

"It'll kill you damn it! Let me do it."

Paul held fast. "I'm going to die anyway. Let me just do this before I go. Besides, I'm not going to be the last one. Steady your heart because there will be a lot of pain going your way. Wars do this you know."


	3. Chapter 3: Home

Caleb smiled as he looked at a small house. As a little boy, he would often run away from home seeking adventure and it was because of this he was able to find home…or at least it's general direction. He was looking at Abraham's newly built home. Abraham was outside tending to his field. Before Caleb could call for him, a woman with golden hair came up to greet Abraham. Abraham laughed and rubbed her stomach.

Caleb frowned. He never thought Abe could be with anyone other than Annie. All the same, he couldn't dare to intrude on the new father.

He sat back down behind the brush and rubbed at his tired ankles. He would, instead, have to intrude on Rev. Nathaniel Tallmadge who happened to be hunting with Selah Strong. Even as children Selah Strong was alway able to find Caleb. Selah brushed away the shrub that Caleb was hiding behind with his gun.

"Why is it that I can only find swine in this forest," Selah said disdainfully.

"Hungry swine," Caleb winked.

"Caleb," exclaimed Rev. Tallmadge. He held out a hand to help Caleb stand up. "Good friend, it looks like you are due for a meal!"

"I've actually just eaten, but it'd be nice to eat something other than squirrel meat for a change."

Rev. Tallmadge laughed and lead him over to his storage cellar. "A lot has changed since you've left."

"Aye… I've heard… How's my uncle?"

"He is doing well despite the palsy."

"That's good to here reverend. How's Ben?"  
"Ben left the island a few years ago. I hear rumors about him here. He is doing well as far as I can tell."

Caleb tapped his finger against the small table he was sitting at. "… How about Samuel?"

He has almost forgotten Selah was there. "Samuel was picked up by the HMS Jersey." He took a seat. Selah talked in his typical long drawl as if to annunciate his contempt in every syllable. "You wouldn't happen to be the damn fool responsible for raiding it?"

"You're a clever bastard Selah. We would have done pretty well for ourselves if it wasn't for being found out a little too early."

"You managed to kill more than half of their crew," Reverend Tallmadge said with a sad smile.

"Aye, but you should've never gone through with a half baked plan. Now their going to reinforce that damn ship with more soldiers. It would've been more successful if your men knew how to fight."

"I couldn't pass up the opportunity," Caleb said quietly. "When I heard about Samuel I had to at least try. A lot of good men followed me into that mess."

"I'm sure Samuel appreciated that brief moment of hope. You're a good man Caleb." Caleb felt speechless while looking at the reverend.

"They have set up the execution for most of the survivors tomorrow. The two youths were spared, but they will be joining Samuel."

"That is enough, Selah," the reverend growled.

"He's going to hear about it sooner or later. Better it be under the safety of your roof. Caleb is foolhardy."

"Not unlike someone else that I know. Let Caleb rest for now."

"Understand you can't stay here. These damn redcoats are like ants and they would eventually find you."

"Enough Selah," the reverend said forcefully and they left Caleb below.

Caleb took a drink and thought about all of the events that had happened. He looked at his blistered hands. He had buried Paul somewhere along the Great South Bay. He smiled up at Rev. Tallmadge gratefully as he was given a blanket and pillow. He would spend a few days under Reverend Tallmadge's hospitality.


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbye

A Meeting

Caleb was ecstatic to have Uncle Lucas with him. After getting reacquainted with each other, Selah and Tallmadge sat down with them looking more serious.

"Caleb, we're going to have to arrange for you to leave soon. Another regiment is scheduled to arrive next week. I had overheard this while in town," Tallmadge said grimly.

"Aye! And none too soon! It's rude for me to accept an invitation only half heartedly."

"What do you mean by that Caleb," Selah asked dryly.

"Well, that Setauket sailor had to come from no other than Benny-boy. Never seen the guy in my whole life. Got to talking to him and threw in some false memories about town and he didn't seem to disagree with any of it. He was sent to me."

Tallmadge smiled widely. "It's always good to hear any news about my boy…" He seemed a little saddened as he thought of Samuel."

"I'll get Sam out of there, reverend. Don't you worry about that."

"Perhaps you can serve a greater purpose. If we can end the war, there will be no need for them to keep our prisoners."

Caleb raised a brow. "You really think that, Selah? What about this "gentleman's war" business eh? I've heard stories that our men are brought back from prisoner exchange nearly half dead while we send their prisoners dancing on back!"

"Caleb…" the reverend said softly. "Samuel and Benjamin both want this war to end. If we can do this for them, then we have a good chance in getting the boys back."

Caleb took in a deep breath.

"I know you like staying away from home Caleb, but I'll be needing your help soon at the farm," Uncle Lucas held up his shaking hands mischievously.

"You always liked playing that card on me," Caleb smirked. "Aight! What do I have to do to get you all off my back?"

"Deliver this letter to the continental congress," Selah said pushing an envelope to him.

"It's intelligence I've collected from the town. It may not be very useful, but any small bit can help." The reverend stood up and shook Caleb's hand. "You better get going now. You're somewhat late in stealing my boat."

"Caleb, I know I've been hard on you, but I want you to know that I did appreciate what you did at the Jersey. You're a braver and better man than I." Caleb dropped his jaw as he looked at Selah. "Should we at least shake hands before you go?"

Caleb smiled and gladly accepted Selah's hand. "This isn't goodbye."


	5. Chapter 5: A Message

A Message

It's been a miserable four months and he could find neither hide nor hair of Benjamin Tallmadge. It was as if he had fallen off of the face of the earth. He would always return to the same damn town after looking for clues.

_I'm the best tracker in all of Setauket and this is all that I amount to? _He took a swig and slammed his mug onto the counter. He was starting to get a buzz, but he would never go beyond that.

These days, it wasn't safe to be drunk. You had to have your wits about you.

A young tavern girl would always make glances his way. He took a drink to cover the smile on his lips. She was a haughty one, that one. He would always try to make his advances and she would always give him a good punch or kick. "Good ol' Genevieve! Why don't you come sit on my knee?"

Genevieve put her hand on her hip furiously. "Caleb, if you don't stop that nonsense I'll personally have you kicked out!"

Caleb winked and took another drink. She was definitely attracted to him, but he wouldn't dare introduce her to his frivolous games.

The second last patron left and Genevieve approached him swiftly. "You are certainly a daft one," she scolded. She poured out the rest of the beer despite his protest and she turned the mug around and nearly shoved it into his face. A piece of paper was glued on the bottom. "Your friend was here about a month ago, but I wouldn't dare say nothin' with all of these louts about."

"Oh? So you're for the cause?"

She nodded unflinchingly.

"You're a good girl Gen," he smiled. He could see that she was sorely tempted into hitting him again. If only she would; he would've kissed her then. "Well, I'll be seeing you again." Caleb nodded and straightened up his hat.

She turned away and blushed angrily. "If you must."


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

Reunion

Caleb was to return in October and meet at the tavern's cellar. He tapped on the barrels until his knuckles were raw. A large smile wrapped his face as he heard heavy boots thudding against the stairs. Benjamin looked around the cellar looking a bit confused. Caleb jumped out from behind a pillar to watch Benjamin jump out of his skin.

"Caleb," Benjamin laughed and gave him a quick hug. "Look at you! You've changed so much since that last time I've seen you!"

"Aye! It's the beard," laughed Caleb. "So what have you been up to Benny-boy? That was your man in Greenland, eh?"

Benjamin looked slightly surprised. "Yeah, that was my man. I'm grateful that you tried to get my brother out of the Jersey…"

Caleb could see how Benjamin was trying to hide his hurt. "I'm sorry about that Benjamin. We all tried hard to destroy that beast…"

"Oh! Yeah, I had heard! It was brilliant!" Benjamin frowned a little. "They've put more men on that beast and more guns."

"I'll think of something Ben! You know I can get your brother out of there!"

"I know you can," Benjamin smiled. "It's good to see you."

"Ah! It is," Caleb said and leant up against the wall. "But, eh… What have you got planned?"

Benjamin seemed at a loss for words. He slicked his hair back and bit his lip.

"Ah," Caleb nodded disappointedly. "So you don't have a plan."

"I'm under the command of General Charles Scott… he's the head of intelligence."

Caleb snickered. "Sorry… Wouldn't think that the Continental Army had intelligence."

"None taken… Quite frankly, I've been pushing for an idea, but I wasn't sure how to execute it until you've arrived."

"Me!" Caleb laughed.

"Yes… you…" Benjamin said cautiously. "… I was also thinking that we could probably enlist… Abe."

"Woah! Woah! Hold up! Abe's going to be a father any day now! I couldn't possibly ask him to leave his family."

Benjamin nodded in agreement.

"Funny… I could never imagine Abe with anyone else other than Annie."

"That's a tale in itself."


	7. Chapter 7: Burning Bush

Burning Bush

Caleb's eyes shined in the night air. It had been too long since he had a taste of action. He held his rifle carefully in place as he heard the subtle sounds of faint galloping in the background.

His fingers twitched, his palms were wet with anticipation. _When will this dead bastard show up?_

Lo! Just within his sight came a man galloping hard in civilian clothing. Caleb frowned. Should he shoot him? He could very well be a redcoat in a disguise or he could just be a regular man going about some emergency.

_ Sorry mate. You__'re just in the wrong place at the wrong time._ Somehow the gun sounded louder than he remembered. The horse whinnied as its rider slumped off of the horse.

He saw Mark rushing up to the corpse. He waited until he saw Johnson show a sign that he found what they were looking for. Caleb couldn't help but to howl in relief.

"Caleb! Stop that," hissed Aaron. "What if there are more of 'em out there?"

"Eh? What's run up your jumper? It's only us…" Caleb's ears rang as a bullet whizzed passed him.

"You damn idiot! You've given away our location," Aaron said leaving him behind.

"I think it's more fun this way," Caleb said ducking for cover. There was nothing better than a good old gun fight. There were two other men dressed in regular civilian clothing. Caleb eyed them suspiciously. No one was supposed to be aware of their night raid, but these men seemed to have been expecting it. They didn't look alarmed, but were on the hunt for them.

_Looks like I've got me a real challenge._ He saw a fancy hat on one of them. _Did a queen's ranger get lost?_ Caleb smiled madly as he slipped back into the woods. He knew these woods. He was trained in these woods, and he would use that to his advantage. There was a gully nearby with somewhat difficult terrain. Caleb softly made his way to the gully in hopes of seeing a very exciting show.

Heading for lower ground is hardly ever a good decision in a

gun fight, but Caleb always loved to test his mettle. He hid in some brush and waited.

He saw the ranger loose his footing on the slick rocks and the ranger slid down. Caleb winced as he saw the man ensnared by an old bear trap. "Oi! What kind of ranger are ya?"

The response was gunfire and cursing. He held his pistol tightly. The other man didn't follow the foolish ranger. He couldn't find the man, but he could hear a curious clacking sound. Before he knew it, he saw a flame flying towards his brush.

Caleb rushed out and sloshed past the ravine. _What is this guy aiming at exactly?_ Bullets flew in all sorts of directions but Caleb didn't wonder too hard on how he was able to escape unscathed.


	8. Chapter 8: Genevieve

Genevieve

Caleb and Ben sang as they headed back to the tavern en route to camp. Caleb couldn't wait to tell Genevieve everything that had happened.

It would have to wait though. I shot rang out as clear as day. Caleb and Ben hopped off of their horses and rushed towards cover. Aaron and Mark lead them up to higher ground.

"The shot came from the tavern," Aaron muttered.

"Gen," Caleb gasped. He wanted to rush up to the cabin, but Ben held him back. Six redcoats came out of the tavern carrying two bodies. One was a civilian and the other was a woman… "Gen…"

Caleb nodded solemnly as he looked through a spyglass. "But that's also Morris that they are dragging out."

"What happened," Aaron wondered aloud.

"There's only one way to find out," Caleb said as he rushed from his cover before Ben could stop him. Caleb shouted as he chucked a tomahawk into a soldier's chest. Bullets whizzed through the air and three more redcoats laid out on the ground. The two remaining held up their hands.

"What happened? What the fuck happened," Caleb roared as he held onto a redcoat's collar.

"She fired the gun…" The soldier whimpered. "She fired it and it killed Mr. Morris over there…"

"He said that we would find you if we stayed at the tavern long enough. He tied everyone up, but he tied her up with a rifle strapped against her body… She had damn good aim," The other soldier muttered.

"Sounds like you admired her."

"She held her own, that one did. It's a damn tragic waste. Didn't sign up for this…"

Caleb knelt down and wiped away the hair on her face. "I would've saved you, you know… You didn't have to do that…"


	9. Chapter 9: Turn

Turn

Caleb paced back and forth impatiently. He already lost Genevieve, but the chance to loose Benjamin too would be overwhelming. Caleb smashed his fist against a tree.

Benjamin had decided to leave Caleb behind because he had been acting recklessly again. The loss of Genevieve had been hard to cope with, but now he had to worry about Benjamin. "I've been acting like too much of an ass, and I'll keep loosing people if I keep doing it."

He glowered at General Scott as he went into a cabin. Caleb took mild satisfaction as General Scott diverted his eyes. He

never liked Scott, but he hated him all the more for sending him away so that Benjamin could sneak off on his secret mission.

Caleb looked at the tree line expectantly. Someone was coming. Caleb stood still as he watched some men bring in a wounded Benjamin.

"Ben," Caleb called out as he ran over to him.

"I'm fine Caleb, but I'm going to need a lot of rest."

"Aye, and rest enough for me too! I'd ask you why you've come back so late, but I'll leave ya alone until you're ready."

"Robert fuckin' Rogers? Queen's Rangers?" Caleb watched with disbelief as Benjamin nodded.

"There was no way they could've known where we were."

"Aye, I know that. I've been feelin' that there's been way too many coincidences happening since our meet."

"General Scott thinks that this was all an unhappy accident."

"Right," Caleb rolled his eyes. "Tell me how that guy got his position eh?"

Benjamin looked at him disapprovingly. "I'm going to do something that might risk my position… and may involve jail time for me…"

Caleb looked at Benjamin expectantly. "I'm listening."

"I'm going to look for a spy."

"How are we going to find someone we can trust?"

"I'd like for you to wait by the bay."

"The bay? You mean _our_ bay?" Benjamin nodded. Caleb shook his head. "So you want someone who is from Setauket then?"

Benjamin nodded.

Caleb shook his head quietly.

"Look, we don't have to make any more sacrifices if we are careful, but nothing will get done if we just let this continue to happen. We'll be careful."

Caleb took in a deep breath. The thought of almost loosing Ben was horrible, but to bring in another seemed like a terrible idea.

"Omelets are not made without breaking eggs, and I say we've cracked enough."

"Aye," Caleb nodded. "We'll be careful though… right?" Caleb eyed Benjamin to make sure that Benjamin knew how important it was for Caleb that there were no more deaths.

"Aye," Benjamin held out his hand.

Caleb nodded and clasped his wrist in a strong handshake. "Then it looks like we got a deal."


End file.
